Bonds
by Lunaris Phoenix
Summary: Jahanara LeBeau is a super soldier who has been recruited by N.E.S.T. When she accidently forms a guardian bond with Optimus Prime can this bond turn into love? R&R no flames please Optimus/OC rated M because I am parnoid.
1. Chapter 1,2, and 3

Bonds

Summary: Jahanara (Jahara) LeBeau is a super soldier who has been recruited by N.E.S.T. When she accidentally forms a guardian bond with Optimus Prime, what will happen next and can this bond turn into love? R&R but no flamers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers if I did Jazz would still be alive and Sunstreaker would have been in the second movie. Also I do not own X-Men that will be cleared up later though this is not an X-MEN/Transformers crossover.

Chapter 1 New Recruit

Will's POV

Will stood on the airstrip looking over the new recruits most of them looked tired but a few looked alert and curious. Will's gaze strayed to the supposed super soldier. She didn't look like much in fact she looked like a innocent little kitten and yet there was something about her that made it seem like it was an illusion or a mask like that kitten was really a snarling tiger. An annoyed sounding growl broke through Will's comptimplation he winced Ironhide was apparently not in a very good mood. Looking at the recruits he began to debrief them on their upcoming responsibilities as well base rules.

Jahara's POV

I looked around well this wasn't what I was expecting sure the whole secret special base that was in the middle of nowhere that was to be expected but for the island to still be so pristine so rural that was a surprise I could literally feel the life of this place. How you might ask well lets just say there is more to me than meets the eye where to begin…..about six years ago a secret government organization approached me with a deal I agree to be there guinea pig and they would give me a clean slate and I would be set for life money-wise at the time I was sitting in a jail cell due to complications at my Job aka I was a professional hacker and mercenary and had been caught trying to retrieve information from my client's rival company hence the jail cell. So like the foolish 18 year old that I was I signed on the dotted line and sold myself to the government for 5 years after that …. Well it was up to me …for the most part. It had been then that I realized that I might have jumped from the frying pan and into the fire. A growl broke through the past and rapidly brought me to the present I lifted my lip a little to respond back as my feral side stirred in response. I quickly wiped the snarl off my face and schooled my expression towards a more innocent angelic face. It wouldn't do me any good to challenge anybody especially the growling muscle guy who looked like he wanted to rip us apart and then have us for dinner. Oh kami I groaned inside what have I gotten myself into. (A.N: Jahara is a multilingual person and she is also very Japanese is mannerisms and she will speak a Japanese's word or two in this story Kami is like god or deity)

Normal POV

After giving them the customary welcome speech and a quick tour of the base I left them to their own devices with the order that they meet me on the training grounds at 7:00am (A.N: sorry don't know the military time stuff very well). Heading towards my office I could feel the heat of Ironhide's mood trying to throw him off I asked "What is up?" the answering growl made me wish that I was on the other side of Diego Garcia and in my place anybody but me I quickly stepped into my office and shut the door . Muttering a "So what did ya think Ironhide" "They showed promise under heavy training", typical answer I thought before I asked my next question "So what did you think of our new super soldier?" "She is an interesting femm very complex like a masked kitten" "That more or less echoed my thoughts" Will replied "I guess we are just going to have to wait until tomorrow to see what she can bring to the table and if she can be of any help" "I hope so Will are you going back to your place tonight" "No I have a late night and am planning on just staying here tonight" "Okay I am going to recharge then" "Okay see ya latter Ironhide" and with that I turned towards the stack of papers on my desk with a sigh.

Chapter 2 Meeting

Jahara's POV

"So Bring It On" started to blare through the speakers on the alarm clock before a hand shot through the air to shut it off permently groaning as I got up great I muttered now I have to by a new one. What a perfect way to start the day after taking a quick shower I headed down towards the cafeteria food sounded good right now. After getting turned around a few times I finally entered the mess hall only to wish I was still drifting the halls. I could literally feel the gaze of every male on me. My brain was rapidly deciding several courses of action before settling on getting out of there before I had a panic attack. I started to back out of the mess hall before I bumped into someone whirling around I came face to face with well frankly the hottest guy she had seen he looked to be fairly young about 28 and had hair that looked like it was a bluish- black and those brilliant blue eyes the combo was making me swoon whoa wait up swoon I thought oh no I am not going there again no matter how hot the guy my gazed turned to the other male accompanying Mr. Hot and groaned this was not turning out to be my day apparently the guy that I had bumped into was friends with my commanding officer after stammering some soft apologies and giving a formal bow to them I hurried down the hallway I didn't have to have breakfast today.

Normal POV will eventually become Optimus' POV

Will and Optimus headed down to the cafeteria. Will was looking for a Danish pastry and Optimus was going with him since afterwards they would be reviewing the new recruits. They were going through the door when he felt someone bumped into him looking down he noted that she was new maybe one of the recruits he thought when she suddenly whirled around now that Optimus saw her face his breath caught she was stunning with shoulder length jet black hair and her eyes were so exotic the inner iris was a deep blue and the outer iris was a rich vibrant green to complete the look was smooth unblemished skin and rich full red lips the complete combination took his breath away this delicate priceless creature couldn't be a soldier she was to there was no word to describe it. A sudden soft nervous musical voice broke through his thoughts just in time to see the girl break into a graceful jog she moved like a dancer or one of those water nymphs he thought as he stared after her retreating form. A coughing sound woke Optimus up from his trance he looked over at a grinning Will the expression left him confused why was Will grinning like that "What Will" Optimus asked "Oh nothing, just come on before the food gets cold or worse before it is gone." Optimus looked back the enchanting femm was gone sighing he turned and followed Will into the cafeteria.

Chapter 3 Training

Normal POV

7:00 rolled around and with reviewing time the recruits lined up in a row and eyed the extensive obstacle course with misgiving. "Okay listen up" Will roared to the recruits "our objective today is to see what you can bring to the table we will be doing this in two parts. Part one the obstacle course you must complete it in the fastest time that you can by yourself". Will paused as the startled recruits voiced their complaints. "Enough" Will shouted above the complaints "This is a test to see how well you can handle yourself in a tough situation when you are all by yourself" Will waited for a minute to see if they would protest again. When none were voiced he continued on "Part two is marksmanship you will have 5 targets and 5 rounds drop as many targets as you can before the timer runs out after that you are to go back to your place in the line". Will looked around "Okay Johnson you are up". The rest of the morning continued on in much of the same fashion with the recruits getting through, but with horrible times in the obstacle course and average marksmanship until finally Will called out "LeBeau it is your turn".

Jahara's POV

Finally it was my turn I was so ready to burn some energy and actually be able to get to stretch my muscles my feral side seem to agree with me as it stirred and started to fuse with me. I started to lightly jog down to the starting point and waited for my signal to go my breathing slowed and my muscles tightened in anticipation for the course ahead the sound of a gunshot released me from my position as a catapulted forward calling on phoenix to grant me power I began to twirl and spin through the obstacles like a dancer. My mind chanted the moves as I effortlessly moved crouch low, slide under, spring up, now do a jump, and spin. I was probably showing off but I didn't care I was at one with myself and I was free I looked ahead only one more obstacle to go and by far the hardest one it was a large smooth wall with ropes hanging down the sides. I smirked piece of cake after gathering up my energy and fusing myself further with my Phoenix for an added boost of power. I tightened my leg muscles and jumped like a pole vaulter as I cleared the wall and headed back down I twisted my body like a cat to land on my feet. I then sprinted to the finish line and looked at my time 2.00 I had done it in two minutes. With a pleased grin on my face I proceeded towards the firing range and picked up a gun. I lifted it on to my chest and gave the nod to show that I was ready to start. Okay target one head shot target two shot directly over the heart target three shot in the neck right over the jugular target four in the forehead again and target five another shot to the heart. I smiled to myself as a placed my gun down. turning around I looked at all the astonished faces and dropped jaws my smiled disappeared only to be replaced with a frown what where they expecting from me the super soldier I stalked to my place in line thinking again about how nice it had felt to do that obstacle course oh well I thought at least my day had brightened up some.

Will's POV

My jaw just kept on dropping as I watched the super soldier, Jahanara LeBeau, take center stage. She raced through the course with the speed and grace of a cheetah. I spared a glanced at my Autobot counterparts only to see similar reactions it appears that we all had grossly underestimated her. My eyes bulged out of my head as I watched her clear the final obstacle with ease there had been no hesitation in her movements at all. I looked at her final time 2.00 two minutes she had completed it perfectly in two minutes! I turned towards the firing range to watch her fluidly pick up the gun and drop the targets with practiced ease and all with lethal sniper shots. Okay I thought she is so going to be one my team. Now to finish the reviews and assign the recruits to their squadrons, after that I would need to talk to Jahanara LeBeau and introduce her to the Autobots. I groaned I had a lot of work to do.


	2. Chapter 4 and 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers if I did then the 3rd movie would have been released already and I would be rich also Jazz would still be alive and Sunstreaker would be in the second movie.

Hi ya just want to give a shout out to BrokenSpirit09 and ToriBur 89 for being the very first to give me reviews thank you for them and yes Tori I agree with you it is about time that a "badass" chick takes center stage without being turned into an Autobot. For future reference Nani means what in Japanese.

Chapter 4 Autobots

Normal POV

"LeBeau please report to the outside of the hanger 2A", rang through the speakers of the dorm. Jahara looked up in surprise she hadn't done anything worth reporting about. They must want to see what else the super soldier can do she darkly thought as she broke into a run whatever they wanted her for they weren't going to have to be waiting for very long. Once she reached the hanger she saw Major Will waiting outside she gave him a sharp salute. "LeBeau reporting as ordered sir." "At ease ", Will replied and waited as she got into a slightly more relaxed stance. "If I may inquire sir what did you need me here for." Jahara asked, "I asked you here because I have decided to place you in my squad." Will replied "But in order for me to do that I need to ask and show you something. What I am going to ask you is simple can you handle keeping a national secret from the world outside of this base can you handle not existing in the eye of the public…..? If the answer is no than I want you to turn around and go back to whatever you were doing before I asked you here however if the answer is yes then I want you to step through that door it is your choice (A.N in this story there are a few branches like the hackers and such who do not know of the existents of the Autobots but are still based on Diego Garcia due to her hacker background that was where Jahara was originally going).

Jahara's POV

Yes or No, to turn around and walk away or go through those doors, to say no and have a chance to regain some of what I had lost or to say yes and have a chance to rebuild my life into something new. I couldn't decide my head said no but my heart and soul was saying yes… to jump… to fall. I stood there shocked stunned for what felt like forever before I finally started to move and walked those few last steps lifting a shaky and yet firm hand to the door handle I gave a push into a new life my past was my own. The person that I had been died the minute I had said yes to that infamous deal six years ago. I had lost myself when they fused me with the Phoenix entity in turn giving me my "super powers" now don't get me wrong the heightened speed, agility, strength, and senses were great and all but they also had come with a price. Loud clanking noises broke me out of my morbid memories I felt Will come and stand beside me as he said "Jahanara I would like you to meet our allies the Autobots". I looked up and up and up "Dang" I whispered. These guys were huge and absolutely amazing my eyes gleamed as I looked at them they were organic robots they were alive who would have thought. The inner techie in me was squealing in sheer delight the mechanics in them put my Japanese top notch motorcycle and gear to shame. Realizing that I was staring I quickly rearranged my face into a blank neutral mask I waved my hand "Hi names Jahara" the only sign of my nervousness was the softness in my voice. "Hello Jahara I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and this is Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl, Arcee, Chromia, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Wheeljack". Optimus said pointing to each Autobot in turn (A.N sorry I don't have Skids and Mudflap in here but I am just not ready to tackle their awesomeness same with Jazz). I turned to Will with a bit of a grin on my face" So what exactly do you do and when can I beat something up". Will along with Optimus and I think Ratchet looked surprised at my reaction. "Nani", I asked innocently," I am a soldier you know", I turned back to Will "So you going to answer or what". Will turned to Optimus "Do you want to debrief her or should I" he asked "I believe I will Major if you don't mind?" "Not at all Optimus" "Very well" said Optimus as he began to tell me their history and the events that had led up to the present.

Optimus POV

My processors began whirling as I explained everything to the enchanting femm from yesterday who I now had a name for. Jahara, interesting name but somehow it fit her. My mind drifted to the current problem at hand Jahara was in Will's squadron now which means she would be working closely with the Autobots it also meant that she would be a Decepticon target. I was going to have to assign her a guardian just like I had with Will, Epps, Sam and Mikaela, Leo, and Simmons. I wonder who I could match her with though Ironhide, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, Skids and Mudflap(A.N okay I give in the twins visited me at night and came up with this compromise I would mention them in the story but they have no speaking parts) already taken that left Ratchet, Arcee, Chromia, Prowl, and the twins. I immediately ruled out Prowl that would not be a good match at all as well as Ratchet he spent too much time in the Medical bay. I also ruled out Arcee and Chromia while Arcee and Chromia might have been a good match. I didn't want the femm Autobots in a guardian position there just wasn't that many females left in my race on both sides and I didn't want them in a situation where they could get seriously hurt or worse captured by the Decpticons. That left the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe the more I thought about it the more I realized how beneficial this would be. With the twins occupied with a 24/7 responsibility they wouldn't be able to pull as many pranks or annoy Ironhide which in turn would mean that they there be fewer trips to the medical bay and Hatchet I mean Ratchet it was as the humans called it a win-win solution.

Hello you guys just a couple of quick notes for this story. Number 1 is the Autobots have a plate that covers their spark now this plate can be opened mentally or manually through a pressure point that is located in the center of their spark plate. Number 2 is a definition of a guardian bond: guardian bonds are formed when a humans DNA is merged with an Autobot's or Decepticon's spark the result of this bond is that the con or bot can feel his charge's emotions, located his charge from anywhere in the world and be able to speak telepathically to his charge also only the bot or con can feel the emotions of his charge. Now onward to chapter 5.

Chapter 5 Starscream and Bonds

2 Days Later Normal POV

Cries of pain and revenge-filled growls of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker along with the sounds of revved engines rang through the base causing Ratchet who had been cleaning the medical bay to shed tears of utter frustration while arming himself with a wrench. "Ratchet to Optimus" he comm. "Optimus here what is it?" "Those infernal twins have pulled yet another prank. I just got through fixing them an hour ago. Now I have a question for you WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO ASSIGN THEM AS JAHARA'S GUARDIANS?" Ratchet roared "….." greeted him "Optimus" Ratchet growled "Uh…. yes hold on Ratchet while I recalibrate my audio processors and then I will get right on it." "Thank you Optimus, now if you excuse me I need to break I mean fix those twins again".

Jahara's POV

I sat in the sand on one of the many beaches on Diego Garcia. My eyes were glazed and unfocused as I gazed out towards the horizon. Due to the feral and volatile nature of the Phoenix that was inside me I needed to meditate to control it too much emotional stress or not enough meditation would have dire consequents as the Phoenix was fully capable of taking over my body for short amounts of time when I was weak in my mental guards. As I started to breathe in again I heard my comlink buzz indicating that I had an incoming call. I raised my hand to the comlink and spoke "Yes sir" "Jahara you are needed back at the Autobot hanger" "Okay sir I am on my way" I replied as I got up and brushed off my pants. Breaking into a jog I started to head back towards the hanger when I heard the sound of jet engines coming from behind me. I turned to see a F-22 Raptor barreling towards the base I quickly started to place a transmission to Major Will if what the Autobots had said was true than I was about to meet a Decepticon seeker known as Starscream. A beep alerted me that I had been put through "Major" I asked "What is the correct actions for encountering and taking out a flying Decepticon." There was a pause on the comm before I heard a loud "What!" "Well you see sir I am on the on the beach along the west side off the base and I just had an F-22 Raptor fly over me and its description matches that of a certain Decepticon. Which by the way is also heading for the Autobot's Hanger you might want to be sounding an alarm or two because he is almost right on top of you." I finished in a rush as I started booking it to the Auto's hanger I could hear alarms being sounded as Starscream transformed in midair. Seeing the Autobots engage I paused for a second to observe our opponent he looked like a giant Doritos chip but more importantly he had cables, wires, and fuel pumps running all along his body as well as several key unprotected weak joints. I smiled it was time for me to get to work. I reached behind me to retrieve my katana. I then started to draw on more Phoenix energy making my eyes glow taking the excess energy I charged up my katana making it sharper and stronger. It was a trick I had learned when the government ran me through battle scenarios. Racing towards Starscream I jumped on to his ankle and proceeded to scramble up to the first weak joint. Using one hand to anchor myself I swung my katana in a downward arc effectively slashing across the joint after a few more attempts I got the effect that I had been looking for a peg-legged Starscream unfortunately I had also attracted his attention. He fired up his boosters to compensate for the shortened limb he lunged for me effectively ensnaring me with his claws lifting me up to his face he snarled "Great another slimy fleashy". I started to struggle in his grasp in an attempt to break free such movements were quickly halted however when he began to squeeze me his claws cutting into my arms, back, and sides. Starscream looked down at the frozen horrified Autobots before calling out to Optimus Prime "So what are you going to do now Prime now that I have one of your precious earthlings." I tried to draw in a breath of fresh air into my screaming lungs so that I could yell at them to shoot, attack, do something, and to not worry about me but I found it impossible to do so as Starscream yet again began to squeeze me only this time it was harder. I started to cry out as extreme pain began to register in my mind. My shrill pain filled cries seemed to snap the Autobots out of a trance. Optimus unsheathed his sword and charge only to stop short as Starscream squeezed harder still. I was starting to get dizzy from blood loss and pain and I could vaguely hear Starscream yell something to Optimus before I was flying through the air only to connect with a hard metal surface a minute later the surface I had landed on collapsed and I fell onto something warm and glowing. All of a sudden I felt energy start to wrap around me binding me to the warm surface. I could feel my mind opening and forming a link with someone. I weakly called out to this new presence before everything went black.

Optimus' POV

I heard the perimeter alarms activate as I finished recalibrating my audio processors quickly alerting the other Autobots we rolled out of the hanger and started to transform all to soon we could see who our opponent was, Starscream, "Autobots" engage" I ordered as I unsheathed my energon sword, "What do you want Starscream" I asked as I swung my sword "The Allspark and your spark for my master" Starscream shouted before firing his missiles at the other Autobots and his machine gun at me. I quickly dodged the bullets while trying to find an opening in which to pounce all of a sudden Starscream lost his lower leg and was hovering in midair while holding something in his fist. My optics focused in on his hand for a brief minute before my spark jumped to my throat it was Jahara. How he had managed to grab her I do not know all I knew was that he had her and was slowly crushing her. Starscream looked down at me "So what are you going to do now Prime now that I have your precious earthling". I slowly sheathed my sword feeling helpless my optics focused on the woman who was now struggling in the Decepticon's hand Starscream's response was to squeeze even harder. I could now hear shrill cries of pain coming from Jahara and I knew that we had to do something and fast I unsheathed my sword yet again and charged only to stop short as Starscream squeezed yet again as a warning. "Optimus" Ratchet's voice came through the comm "We need to do something fast my scans are telling me that Jahara has lost a lot of blood and that her ribs are endanger of snapping from the force." "I know Ratchet but I don't have a plan that we can execute without Starscream crushing her even more". "Well you had better think of something because she won't last much longer in the current conditions." Starscream's voice broke me out of my conversation with Ratchet "Tell you what Prime if you want the fleshy femm so bad then I will give her to you but only if you catch her." I watched in growing horror as Starscream reared back and hurled Jahara's limp form threw the air. I rushed forwards only to have her slam into the center of my spark plate I started to cup my hand under her to prevent her from falling to her death. Only to feel my spark plate give way and something land on my spark. I stumbled back as a wave of energy enveloped me and I felt a link open in my mind as wave after wave of pain, confusion, fear, and resentment washed over me. Oh snap I thought as I realized what had just happened her DNA had merged with my Spark creating a guardian bond. I could faintly hear Jahara calling out to me in my mind before darkness took me.

Sorry for the cliffy you all and to remember to review it lets me know if this story is worth continuing or not.


	3. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers if I did then the 3rd movie would have been released already and I would be rich also Jazz would still be alive and Sunstreaker would be in the second movie.

Hello you guys thank you for all the alerts and reviews that you have given me. If you have any ideas for this story tell me I can't promise that I will use them, but I will consider them and it helps defeat writer's block. Special thanks to BrokenSpirit09 for sending 2 reviews and being a faithful reader.

A.N: I just want to say that the character Jahanara LeBeau is my character created by me and is not to be copied thank you.

Chapter 6 Reactions

38 hours later

Jahara's POV

The murmur of raised voices broke through my consciences making me groan. My whole body ached and my head was pounding. I struggled to remember what had happened. Images started to flash through my mind Starscream attacking the base, Starscream crushing me, me flying through the air and hitting something, me landing on something warm and alive…..me…me ..there was something else but I just couldn't remember what it was. The shouting started up again making my head pound harder scowling I started to slide out of bed. It appears Ratchet's bedside manner hasn't approved any I started to walk only to face plant on the floor. Dang it I thought that fight must have taken more out of me than I realized. Reaching up I grabbed the edge of the bed and pulled myself up I was getting out of this medical bay even if it killed me I looked around the room where was it, where was it, ah there on the other side of the room my comlink now if I could just get to it without collapsing again then I was home free. I started to let go of the bed so far no falling gingerly moving across the room I grabbed my salvation. I turned around to head back only to come eye to optic with the Hatchet I can now fully see why the Twins call him that now I gulped and gave a sweet disarming smile. "So when can I leave?" I asked only to wince at Ratchet's glare "You are going to stay until I clear you and I do not want any tricks or complaining. You have bruised ribs, a concussion, and are still suffering from the amount of blood that you have lost. It is amazing that you managed to get up and walk around not to mention that you are still standing. Now get back into that bed before I am forced to knock you out and do it myself." Ratchet ordered. I walked back to bed smiling inwardly to myself. If that wrench throwing medic bot thought that I was going be a sweet obedient good little human then he had another thing coming. I had stopped following orders that I didn't like a year ago and besides I had my comlink with that in my possession all my escape would take were two mischievous twins. I crackled evilly poor Ratchet wouldn't even know what hit him by time I was through but first some sleep I was going to need my energy for the upcoming challenge.

Ratchet's POV

After checking on Jahara and making sure that she was staying in bed. I walked over to the next room over just as I expected Optimus was beginning to come back online after that battle and the accidental guardian bonding. Optimus had fallen into a deep recharge along with Jahara due to the mental force of the bond. Optimus had suffered no severe wounds just a few annoying dents and scrapes it was Jahara who had suffered the most during that battle. A loud groan caused me to look up as Optimus struggled to sit up "What happened" he groaned "Long story short Starscream attacked the base, Jahara attacked Starscream, and Starscream grabbed Jahara and used her as a stress ball. You tried to free her didn't work, Starscream decided to escape and threw Jahara to create a distraction, you managed to catch Jahara but she landed on top of your spark plates triggering the release point. When they opened she fell onto your spark and due to her wounds Jahara's DNA fused with your spark causing a guardian bond to form." Ratchet finished with a deep breath "Now hold still so that I can run a few scans and make sure that everything is in prime condition."

Optimus' POV

As Ratchet droned on and on I focused on the bond that I now had with Jahara the emotions coming from it were complex and confusing. I was reading a certain smugness and mischievousness but I was also sensing a lot of pain and sadness along with a fair amount of anger mixed with a sense of peace and contentment? Befuddled I pressed further on the bond trying to get a glimpse of her thoughts it was more difficult than I had expected like trying to squeeze between something that was unmoving and with too small of a gap. I pressed harder trying to break through I felt something suddenly give way as thoughts and memories flashed past me I saw blurred images of her past go by and I could feel the pain and rage attached to them. I started to focus to try to produce a clearer picture and to slow them down when the feeling of being picked up and thrown out overtook me I started to fly into nothingness while a voice growled out STAY OUT OR ELES rang through my mind. I could faintly hear another voice yelling strongly powerfully Stop don't hurt him Leave Him Alone. I could hear the other voice was responding before a wall slammed down on the bond effectively shutting me out. Shaken I got up from my bunk ignoring Ratchet's protests. What had just happened? I thought a Guardians bond is a one way thing I should have been able to read her feelings and thoughts with no problem at all and without Jahara knowing instead I had encountered opposition and she had even succeeded in forcibly removing me from her mind. Who was Jahara really and what exactly had happened to her before she came to Diego Garcia to cause such pain and anger? Ratchet's voice broke through my thoughts "Prime if you do not get back into that bunk and let me finish my scans then I will not be held responsible for my future actions", glancing quickly over at a fuming Ratchet I hurried over to my bunk I tried to make it a point to not get on the bad side of Ratchet's wrench.

Jahara's POV

I sat there shaking What…. Had…Just….Happened? I could feel my Phoenix fighting to break free of the mental chains that I had eventually bound it with I felt mentally drained from the mental invasion and the fight that had ensued afterwards. I hadn't been expecting it What the Heck I inwardly screamed. I felt anger flood through me. What right had they to invade my mind? I felt so violated and afraid this could have been disastrous if I hadn't been able to stop my Phoenix it could have turned Optimus into a vegetable, taken control of him, or worse killed him. I jumped down from my bed comlink and escape forgotten in my fury I stormed across the medical bay to where Ratchet was tending Optimus. I snarled out "What in the world did you just do?" Optimus looked guilty and a bit fearful while Ratchet just looked surprised. Optimus started to talk but I was in no mood to hear it I growled out slowly and deliberately so that he could understand the severity and seriousness of his actions "I could have killed you or worse. You have no idea how bad that encounter could have turned out. How in the universe were you able to do that anyway? If you ever attempt to do that again I will not stop It from attacking you and I will not be held responsible for the results Do You Understand." I was shouting at the end and I didn't care. I looked at their shocked expressions my anger crumbled as exhaustion started to knock on my door and my Phoenix started to thrash around in my head gaining strength from my anger and fear. I turned around and ran out of the medical bay my flight response kicking in as I fled. I need to get out of here. I needed to escape to release my Phoenix in a safe place where I wouldn't hurt or threaten anybody. Most of all I needed to get away from him and go someplace where I could have a few hours of meditation. I ran past the Autobot's recharge hanger before I thought struck me. I quickly turned and ran back slipping inside I scanned the room while holding my breath and praying that they were here. Yes there they where I silently made my way over and tapped on a silver hood "Sides" I called "Wake up". I could feel the car groan as Sideswipe started to come out of recharge his twin counterpart also groaned as he picked up on his brothers emotions as soon as they came back to the land of the living and saw who it was who had awaken them they snapped to attention. "Jahara", "What's wrong?", "What are you doing here you should be in sickbay?" and "Why aren't you answering us?" I stumbled back slightly as the adrendialin started to fade this seemed to agitate them all the more, "We are taking you to Ratchet" they exclaimed effectively breaking me from my daze "What no look I need you guys to help me out I need a ride out of here and to someplace secluded and then I need you guys to give me a few hours of peace and quiet with no distractions please. If you can't do that then can you guys at least forget that you ever saw me and that this conversation never happened or send me back to Ratchet". I pleaded with them the twins were silent for a few minutes before Sideswipe opened his passenger door "Alright we will help but in return we want to know what is wrong with you." I winced I was hoping to avoid that but in the desperation won out and I scrambled into Sideswipe.

Hello sorry for the wait hoped you liked this chapter if you have any questions I will be happy to answer and clear up any confusion. The updates might be slowing down due to an overflow of life but rest assured that I am not abandoning this story I love Transformers to much Read and REVIEW IT really does encourage me to continue this story and I like feedback but please no Flamers I am still new at this and it is my first time.

Review

You know you want to

Review

And I won't send Ironhide

After you all

Or a wrench wielding Ratchet


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note sorry that this is not another chapter.

Hello everyone hope everyone is doing okay. I am sorry for not updating but I have been busy with college and the inspiration for this story just hasn't been there. Never fear I will still continue this story but it is going to be slow from here on out. Also I am going to try to find a Beta for Bonds since a lot of my readers have been complaining about my grammar and punctionation. I apologize for this so I will also be going back and improving my previous chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you all will continue to follow this story.


	5. Chapter 7 part 1

Disclaimer: Hi everybody it is me again and no I have not gained copyrights to Transformers overnight. I am just a transfan who wants to write about Transformers so no suing please.

A/N: About Jahara being so buddy buddy with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The twins were supposed to be her guardians and in my mind that means that they would have spent time with her, to get Jahara comfortable with the idea of having them around. Jahara trusts them and values their friendship with them which is also why she turns to them for help when she needs it.

Chapter 7: Truth part 1

Jahara's POV

The quiet hum of the engines was all I could hear as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker drove away from base and down to the beach. I groaned inwardly, while I was thankful towards the twins for their help in getting me out of there. I wasn't looking forward to the upcoming conversation. I mused in my head for the correct words to say, only to come up blank. There was really no way to sugarcoat what needed to be said, no way to numb the responses that were sure to come from this story. The story that I was going to have to tell now in light of present events, I sighed as I thought about what I was going to do.

I then felt Sides come to a smooth stop, and the seatbelt gently removed itself from around my waist. With a silent jerk, I climbed out of Sides and looked around to get my bearings. The twins had stopped at a rocky part of the beach, far away from the confusion and noise of the base. I smiled slightly, it was perfect. I climbed onto a smooth, large, flat rock and got into a mediative pose chanting softly under my breath. I worked on slowly harmonizing my breath to the crashing waves as I slowly fell into a calm trance.

I came to a few hours later as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's conversation broke through my meditative fog. I could clearly hear their conversation, apparently enough time had passed that Will and the other Autobots had found out about my 'escape' and had also figured out that I had received help from the twins. Will and the others were currently trying to get them to either come back to the base with me or give up their location so that they could come to us. The twins, however, were keeping their promise and not turning me in. I smiled a little at their loyalty before standing up and stretching, taking a deep breath. I turned towards the twins and immediately all conversation stopped.

"Do we absolutely need to return to base or can we stay a little while longer so that I can keep my end of the bargin?" I asked. The twins glanced at each other before replying, "We can stay a little longer, but then we have got to get back otherwise Ratchet will have our heads… if he won't already for stealing his patient." They both seemed to wince and shudder at the very thought of an angry Ratchet after them. I stored that bit of info away for later use, with these guys one needed all the blackmail material one could get, before shrugging.

"Okay you guys might want to sit down. This could take awhile, also, no interruptions please. This is going to be hard enough as it is and interruptions will only make it that much harder." At their answering nods I settled myself down on my rock and plunged into my story.

"Okay, my story starts 6 years ago, before I came here before I became the person that I am today. I was a freelancer hacker and mercenary, anything you needed done, I was prepared to do steal information, kill political figures, get dirt on the competition, you name it. I was good at what I did and was considered to be one of the best in the field, but I was young and impulsive and that led to my downfall. I was on a high level hacker mission. My objective was to retrieve and steal some vital information from a company I no longer remember the name for. Like I said, I was young and impulsive, which caused me to make a mistake.

"The next thing I knew, I had the police surrounding me and slapping me into handcuffs. I spent the next few months in a high security cell before I received some visitors. They claimed that they were a branch of the government known as (insert name here). They told me that they we were trying to form a group of people who had various 'skills' and that they wanted me to be on the team. In return, I would get a 'get out of jail free card' and enough money to be set for life. The deal was a slice of heaven at the time, and I was still impulsive and overconfident so I signed on the dotted line all the while unknowingly signing my body over to the devil.

"I was then taken to a facility the location of which I was never able to figure out. At first they were pretty straightforward, breaking us up into teams and having us train and do practice missions, but after awhile we started to notice that people were missing. When we voiced our concerns to the people in charge, they told us that those people couldn't complete the training and had been let go. We accepted this and continued on with what we had been doing before even as more and more people disappeared.

"Finally, after 50 or so of us were left. We had received word that we had finished the end of our training and that we were now ready." As I finished this part of my story I noticed that my throat was dry and sore and that the sun was setting rapidly in the evening sky. I looked towards the twins who were sitting in full attention and shock at what I had started to reveal. I grimaced to myself the part I had just told wasn't even the hard part I had not yet told them the darker side to my story the part that comes after the basic training.

"'Sides, 'Streaks," I called softly, hoping to break through their shock at the sound of my voice. They jumped with a start before looking around and taking notice of their surroundings and the time of day. The result was instantaneous; in unison they jumped up all the while yelling about how Ratchet was gonna kill them before they turned towards me transformed and urged me into 'Sides. Once I was safely in, they peeled towards the base, hoping in vain that Ratchet wouldn't have a wrench or two ready for them when they arrived.


End file.
